Ligadas Pelo Desejo
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Ino Yamanaka é a mulher de um chefe da máfia, cansada de ser agredida e abusada pelo sujeito ela se envolve com Sakura e as duas trocam juras de amor. Mas para viverem livres elas terão que matar o bandido e fugir com seu dinheiro//Sakura e Ino//Yuri
1. Humilhada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi.

**Rate M: **Conteúdo Hentai ; Vocabulário Inapropriado ; Adultério ; Violência Doméstica ; Yuri ; Violação.

**Nota¹:** Ino e Sakura ; Ino e Gaara.

**Sumário: **Ino Yamanaka é a mulher de um chefe da máfia, cansada de ser agredida e abusada pelo sujeito, ela se envolve com Sakura e as duas trocam juras de amor. Mas para viverem livres elas terão que matar o bandido e fugir com seu dinheiro.

**Música****Tema****:** Because Of You, Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**Ligadas Pelo Desejo**

_Cap. 1 - Humilhada_

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Prólogo**

**Apaixonada** foi o que senti quando o vi.

Arrependimento é o que **sinto hoje**.

A **Paixão nos sega** e eu _sou prova disso_.

A vida é injusta...Ou **talvez não**.

**Apaixonada** isso foi quando a vi.

_Não me arrependo_ pelo que **sinto hoje**.

Não estou cega, pois os olhos dela **são os meus**.

A **vida é injusta**... Mas só ate determinado ponto.

Diga-me querida ate que **ponto nós chegaremos?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Po-Por favor, pa-pare – Dizia uma voz fraca, mas notava-se a pessoa quem dissera isso se encontrava chorando. – Está m-me machu-machucando, por fa-favor. – Mas o homem a sua frente parecia não escutá-la.

Assim era a suposta noite "prazerosa" com o homem de sua vida. Homem de sua vida foi o que disse a seu pai antes de ser deserdada. Todas as noites quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia só vinha em sua memória à conversa com seu pai.

_**Flash Back on**_

_Ino Yamanaka se encontrava no auge de sua vida, muitas com certeza a invejariam, afinal ela era rica, bonita, de família nobre e o principal, todos caiam a seus pés. A loira de olhos celestes se encontrava na sala de sua casa onde esperava ansiosamente por seu pai, afinal não era todo dia em que si tinha uma noticia tão boa como aquela para contar._

_-Olá Ino – Dizia o senhor Yamanaka ao entrar no cômodo, logo sendo abraçado por sua filha._

_-Olá papai, eu tenho uma noticia tão para lhe contar, eu sei que você com certeza irá se sentir o pai mais feliz deste mundo._

_-E a que se deve toda essa felicidade? – O pai da família não sabia porque mas estava receoso diante a resposta de sua filha._

_-Pai eu vou me casar! – Dizia a loira com seu semblante mais feliz._

_-O que? E eu posso saber com quem? – Qualquer um poderia perceber que o senhor Yamanaka estava temendo a resposta de sua filha, mas Ino estava entusiasmada demais para perceber._

_-Gaara-kun me pediu em casamento, não é fantástico? – Gaara esse era o nome que o pai da jovem "noiva" menos queria ouvir, afinal já que ficara sabendo que o jovem Sabaku não era boa pessoa. _

_-Não é fantástico! Me imagine casando aqui no jardim de casa,com lindo vestido Gucci, feito especialmente para mim – Notava-se a loira realmente estava feliz._

_-Não, Ino você não vai se casar com Sabaku no Gaara._

_-O que? – A voz dela saiu falha._

_-Você me ouviu! _

_-Eu não vou morar com você depois que casar, eu irei morar com Gaara._

_-Se você se casar com esse sujeito, pode ir se considerando uma pessoa deserdada. _

_-O que? Eu vou me casar com Gaara e não me importo com a sua imposição de ordens – Naquele instante a Yamanaka havia passado dos limites, a partir deste momento ela podia se considerar..._

_-Está deserdada! – Exclamou seu pai em auto e bom som._

_-Como? Ao menos deixe-me fazer a cerimônia aqui! – Parecia que Ino não sabia o que valor da palavra "deserdado", mas logo aprenderia._

_-Não, arrume suas coisas e vá embora dessa casa, claro que se você mudar de idéia sobre este ridículo casamento eu estarei disposto a renunciar minha palavra e estarei em meu escritório te esperando, se não nem me procure. – Disse por fim o senhor Yamanaka, agora sua filha só poderia fazer uma escolha. Mesmo que em uma delas não pudesse apoiá-la. E é claro Ino optaria em ficar com o "amor de sua vida"._

_Talvez o senhor Yamanaka tivesse deserdado Ino através de papeis, mas nunca de seu coração. E desde aquele dia a família Yamanaka teve noticias de Ino ou vice-versa._

_**Flash Back off**_

Havia acabado com sua própria vida, e isso aconteceu pelo fato de não atender uma ordem de seu pai.

-Pare de chorar Ino – Disse uma voz grave que na qual dava as costas a ela. E após alguns minutos, ficava adormecido.

A loira após ver que seu marido havia adormecido, se levantou e foi direto ao banheiro tomar uma ducha. Podia notar as marcas vermelhas deixadas no corpo feminino da mulher. Ela se sentia suja, por ser possuída do pior jeito possível, idiota, por não ter obedecido a seu pai naquele dia e acima de tudo se sentia humilhada.

Humilhada, pois era ela quem tinha todos a seus pés, e agora ela era só mais uma na vida de seu marido, sofria abusos freqüentes, organizava a hospedagem de amantes de seu marido em seu "lar", e acima de tudo fora esquecida por grande parte do mundo. Humilhada era o que Ino se sentia todos os dias.

-

-

-

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, Eu sou a Nylleve n.n**

**Yooo minha primeira fic de rate M, Yuri e hentai! É muita emoção de uma vez só XD**

**Eu percebi que há poucas fics Yuri aqui no , então resolvi fazer uma para dar uma força XD**

**Em geral eu não gosto da Sakura, mas eu acho que ela forma um par legal com a Ino XD E sim o Gaara é o vilão da fic. Fãs GaaIno me desculpem mas o Gaara foi o que mais se encaixou com o papel de:vilão chefe da máfia XD Espero que vocês entendam n.ñ**

**Espero Reviews ok?**

**Beijos, Nylleve!**


	2. Olhares

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi.

**Rate M: **Conteúdo Hentai ; Vocabulário Inapropriado ; Adultério ; Violência Doméstica ; Yuri ; Violação.

**Música**** Tema:** Because Of You, Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Ligadas pelo Desejo**

_Cap. 2 – Olhares_

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

- Ino-chan porque você não pro-procura ajuda?

- Hinata, você não entendeu? Gaara me mataria se soubesse! – Exclamava uma loira com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Mas Ino, o que ele es-esta fazendo com você é erra-errado.

- Hinata, se o Sai fizesse isso que o Gaara faz comigo com você, você não sentiria medo?

- Eu, não sei – Murmurou a jovem Hyuuga. – Aonde você vai hoje à tarde? – Perguntou Hinata na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Eu irei ao médico.

**-x-x-**

- Anda Sasuke, levanta – Dizia uma rósea que estava colocando um robe para cobrir a nudez.

- Hum. Eu quero dormir. – Respondeu o homem trocando de posição em cima da cama.

- Não, Sasuke, você tem que procurar um emprego.

- Sakura, por favor, pare de pensar em trabalhar. Eu não sei se você se tocou, mas eu não sou imune à bebida igual você. Eu estou de ressaca! – Disse o rapaz de olhos ônix enquanto abria um dos olhos.

Sasuke e Sakura faziam à típica dupla de amigos que se "pegava" quando estavam afim. A rósea atualmente trabalhava como assistente de uma médica muito conhecida da região. Mas poucos sabiam de seu passado, Haruno Sakura não escondia se a perguntasse, ela já havia sido fichada na policia diversas verses, quando se encontrava na fase rebelde da adolescência.

Já Sasuke era diferente, ele fazia o tipo rapaz "não estou nem ai", conhecera Sakura em sua adolescência, e desde então passaram a sair juntos.

- Ok, mas quando você sair daqui feche tudo! – Disse Sakura ao entrar para o banheiro para tomar banho.

- Humrum – Murmurou o Uchiha antes de cair novamente no sono.

**-x-x-**

- Gaara-san, não sei se deveria desconfiar do senhor, mas minhas conclusões me dizem que o senhor foi o suposto "homem" que mandou assassinar Jiraya-san.

- Suas conclusões são muito boas Sai, mas me diga por que eu assassinaria Jiraya-sama? – Dizia um homem ruivo que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona no interior de uma sala escura, enquanto observava a lareira.

- Me desculpe a insolência, mas é obvio! – Exclamou o rapaz de pele Albina.

- Já que é obvio, por que a pergunta? – Sai percebeu a voz de Sabaku no Gaara estava começando a sair mais fria que o normal.

- Confirmação. – Respondeu o rapaz de olhos negros, logo após sorrir falsamente ao ruivo.

- Hmp.

- Hinata-chan disse que sua esposa não se encontra em melhores condições – Sai parecia se divertir em ver a ira de Gaara.

- Eu acho que o meu relacionamento com a minha esposa não lhe dizem a respeito Sai-san... E muito menos a sua mulher. – Gaara simplesmente detestava que tocassem no nome de Ino, e odiava quando as pessoas sabiam o que acontecia dentro de sua casa. Com certeza essa noite teria uma conversa muito seria com sua esposa.

- Ok! Mas não vai me contar nem o porquê da morte de Jiraya? – Questionou o rapaz de pele Albina, tentando mudar de assunto, já que percebera que o ruivo não estava tão calmo como nos outros dias.

- Talvez outro dia. – Respondeu Gaara.

**-x-x-**

- O que ouve Tsunade-sama? – Perguntou uma rósea ao entrar em um dos consultórios médicos do largo corredor.

- Sakura aconteceu algo horrível – A médica dizia pausadamente por conta das lágrimas – Jiraya está morto! – Disse a loira para logo após cair nos prantos.

- Não fique triste Tsunade – Sakura não sabia que palavras dizer para reconfortar a mulher a sua frente – Olhe vá ao banheiro, lave o rosto e venha atender seus pacientes, caso não esteja bem, vá para casa. – Indicou a rósea.

- Obrigada, Sakura.

- A Drª. Tsunade? – Perguntou uma voz, enquanto batia na porta levemente.

- Pode entrar. – Pediu Sakura enquanto tentava deixar o consultório o mais representável possível.

- Você não é a Tsunade – Acusou a recém chegada.

- Eu sou a assistente dela, Haruno Sakura – Logo após as apresentações os olhares de ambas se fixaram um ao outro.

- Sabaku... Yamanaka Ino – Ino havia ficado receosa em dizer seu sobrenome de casada, e preferiu dizer o de solteira.

Talvez as duas não tivessem percebido, mas a partir daquele dia iria nascer um novo sentimento.

-

-

-

-

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve XD.

Pensei que iria impacar no primeiro capitulo. XD Nesse cap. eu quis mostrar o lado mal do Gaara, não que ele já não tenha sido no primeiro ¬¬'

E sim a fic irá conter um pequeno **SaixHina**, só que se vocês preferirem eu posso trocar esse casal por **SasuxHina, **mas no caso de todos os jeitos deve ser apenas uma insinuação XD

Eu tentei fazer o encontro da Sakura e da Ino o mais acaso possível, mas eu acho que não deu muito certo n.ñ

* * *

**Agradeço as reviews de:**

_Konni Yababutto__, __yeahrebecca__, __LanA Puccio.O__, __Lady Purin-Aoi_

**Espero reviews me incentivando a continuar!**

**Beiijos, Nylleve!**


End file.
